Feel
by UnaRoza
Summary: Clarke avait besoin de penser à autre chose ; Lexa avait besoin d'oublier. Un instant, le bleu avait accroché le vert et ne s'étaient plus quittés. Et elles s'étaient senties vivantes.


**Heya ! **

**Petit OS, à lire avec la chanson _Alive_ de XYLØ si possible, mais ce n'est pas obligé.**

**Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à laisser un avis !**

**UnaRoza ~**

* * *

Elle dansait. Là, au milieu de cette boite de nuit, perdue entre une multitude de personnes, elle se balançait doucement. Elle avait mis ses mains dans ses cheveux et avait fermé les yeux, se laissant porter par les notes. Des mèches blondes s'échappaient de son chignon à moitié défait, certaines tombant sur son visage. Puis ses mains quittèrent ses cheveux, elle ouvrit les yeux, dévoilant deux joyaux clairs, et tourna sur elle-même en souriant à son amie, avant de reprendre un léger mouvement de balancier. Et soudain, ses yeux bleus accrochèrent deux perles vertes, qui la fixaient depuis le bar.

Elle buvait. Là, assise au bar de cette boite de nuit, perdue dans ses pensées, elle faisait tourner le liquide ambré au fond de son verre. Elle était accoudée au bar, assise sur ce tabouret, les notes de musique lui vrillant les tympans. Ses cheveux bruns cascadaient sur ses épaules et dans son dos ; elle n'avait pas prit la peine de se coiffer correctement. Puis elle avala brusquement son verre, cul-sec, et ferma les yeux un instant en grimaçant à cause de la brûlure causée par l'alcool, cachant au monde la couleur claire de ses yeux. Et soudain, elle se tourna vers les danseurs, ses yeux verts accrochant deux perles bleus presque automatiquement.

La blonde esquissa un sourire joueur ; la brune resta stoïque. L'une se mit à chanter silencieusement la chanson qui passait ; l'autre trouva les paroles ironiques. _Alive_. La première referma les yeux et se laissa porter par la musique ; la seconde réfléchit encore quelques secondes avant de se lever. La brune approcha la blonde ; la blonde observa la brune venir vers elle. Le bleu ne lâchait pas le vert ; leur corps se retrouvèrent soudainement proches.

La blonde glissa ses mains autour du cou de la nouvelle venue ; la brune accrocha la peau nue dévoilée au niveau des hanches de la danseuse. L'une n'était là que pour penser à autre chose ; l'autre avait besoin d'oublier. _I'm alive_. La première s'approcha un peu plus ; la seconde glissa ses mains sous le teeshirt, collant leur buste. La brune se pencha ; la blonde entrouvrit légèrement ses lèvres. Le bleu ne lâchait toujours pas le vert ; leurs lèvres se joignirent doucement.

Tout vola autour d'elle. Rien d'autre ne comptait à part ce baiser, lent, doux, qui leur retournait violemment le ventre. Elles s'éloignèrent un instant, la brune glissa ses lèvres dans son cou, la blonde bascula légèrement sa tête sur le côté. Ce n'était qu'un léger contact sur la peau de la blonde, mais les lèvres combinées au souffle chaud dans son coup lui donnaient la chair de poule. Elle allait bientôt avoir besoin de plus. La brune sentit des frissons remonter le long de son dos lorsque le souffle de la blonde cessa, avant de s'accélérer contre son oreille. Elle aussi, avait besoin de plus.

La blonde s'écarta, accrocha le regard vert, puis attrapa la main de la brune. Elle la tira à travers la foule de danseurs, laissant là son amie, quittant cette boite de nuit. Deux mots furent chuchotés, murmurés, mais la blonde avait entendu. _Chez moi_. Elle se laissa entraîner à son tour, derrière cette femme qu'elle ne connaissait pas et qu'elle ne connaitrait sans doute jamais. Mais ce soir, cette nuit, c'était tout ce dont elles avaient besoin.

La porte se referma, alors que le corps de la blonde venait taper contre le bois, poussée par la brune, qui avait attrapé ses lèvres à peine entrée chez elle. Elles s'embrassaient, animées par un désir qu'elles n'avaient encore jamais expérimenté, leurs dents s'entrechoquant parfois. La brune souleva la blonde sans efforts, sans pour autant lâcher sa bouche, traversant son appartement à peine allumé, mordant légèrement cette chaire qui se mouvaient contre ses lèvres. Elle la déposa devant la porte de sa chambre, quittant quelques secondes ses lèvres pour l'ouvrir. Aussitôt fait, la blonde poussa la brune dans la pièce, ferma la porte et fit reculer la brune jusqu'au lit.

Elle tomba assise sur son propre matelas, releva ses yeux vers la blonde, l'observant réellement. Sa compagne d'un soir faisait la même chose, le souffle court. La lumière qui filtrait depuis la rue illuminait le regard bleu de la blonde, soulignait le regard vert de la brune. Cette vision accéléra leurs battements de cœur. Puis la brune glissa une main dans le cou de la blonde et l'attira à elle pour sceller leur lèvres une nouvelle fois, s'allongeant sur le matelas.

Un murmure, qu'elles soufflèrent respectivement. La blonde murmura son prénom ; _Clarke_. La brune souffla la sien ; _Lexa_. Ni plus, ni moins. Elles n'en avaient pas besoin, c'était tout ce qu'il leur fallait savoir de l'autre. Les caresses se firent plus osées, les baisers plus appuyés, les souffles devinrent saccadés. Elles ne tardèrent pas à dévoiler leur corps, puis à découvrir celui de l'autre, passionnément, se fiant aux soupirs d'aise et aux gémissements de plaisir poussés. Elles décollèrent dans un autre monde comme jamais auparavant.

Elles se sentirent vivantes, ainsi poussées aux portes d'un monde qui n'appartenaient qu'à elles le temps d'une nuit. C'était la première fois qu'elles vivaient pareil moment, et pourtant Dieu seul savait qu'elles l'avaient longtemps cherché avant de le trouver. C'était fort, puissant, incomparable. Ça renversait tout ce qu'elles avaient déjà vu, vécu, senti. Ça leur retournait le ventre, la tête. Ça les changeait, ça les rendait autre. Elles n'auraient échangé leur place pour rien au monde.

Les baisers se calmèrent, redevenant doux. Les souffles restaient saccadés, tandis qu'elles revenaient doucement sur terre. Mais elles refusaient de se lâcher. C'était instinctif, vital. Leur corps se répondaient, réagissant au moindre touché, à la plus fugace des caresses, au plus avide des baisers. Le sommeil ne les gagna que tôt le lendemain matin. Et inconsciemment, elles savaient qu'elles n'étaient pas prêtes de se quitter. Cette nuit était bien trop spéciale. Parce que pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, elles s'étaient senties plus que vivantes.


End file.
